totalna_porazka_the_bestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Walki frajerów
Totalna Porażka: Polski Survival - Odcinek 5 Chris: Ostatnio w Polskim Survivalu! Było znane z Totalnej Porażki na wyspie Pahkitew zadanie na molo. 3X zdobyło plemię LUKO. Plemię SEPERA po raz trzeci z rzędu trafiła na ceremonię i pozbyła się Erwina. Na koniec dokonałem drastycznych zmian w drużynach... Isa za Bricka oraz Roland za Ellę. Kto dziś odpadnie? Jakie zmiany zajdą w drużynach? Czy Sepera w końcu wygra? Oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę: Polski Survival!!! Na wyspie Samoa Domek drużyny LUKO Kamera pokazuje łóżko, na którym śpi Róża, a obok niej jest Mickey, który ją przytula. Nagle dziewczyna otwiera oczy. Mickey: '''Hej :) '''Róża: '''Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Wybiegła z pokoju z krzykiem. '''Ligia: '''Tym razem nie było romantycznie Mickey :/ '''Carrie: '''Jeśli zostaniesz to, która będzie następna? '''Ella: '''Ale fajnie tutaj :D '''Mickey: '''Eee... hehe XD '''Mickey: Ok... ten mój plan idzie teraz w zapomnienie. Przyznam... Isa jest piękna, ach! Mickey: 'Eee... idę pogadać z chłopakami XD '''Ligia i Carrie: '''Ok :) Poszedł. '''Carrie: '''Ale on jest słodki :) Ale Devin jeszcze słodszy! '''Ligia: '''Zgodzę się z tobą ;) Domek drużyny SEPERA '''Harold: '''No dobra... o co chodzi? '''Zuzanna: '''Kazałeś mi wejść tutaj... do chłopaków XD Więc? '''Roland: '''Sojusz, który pomoże nam dotrwać do połączenia. '''Harold: '''Czemu mamy ci ufać? '''Roland: '''Bo was rozumiem. A poza tym Isa i Łucja to mocne zawodniczki. Szczególnie ta pierwsza. '''Zuzanna: '''Co masz na myśli? '''Roland: '''Isa trzyma z LUKO. '''Zuzanna: '''Jakoś ci nie wierzę... '''Roland: '''Albo Isa albo ty! Wybieraj!? '''Zuzanna: '''No... zgoda. '''Harold: 'Łucja trochę irytuje, więc może na nią zagłosujemy? '''Roland: '''No... dobra... :( '''Roland: Isa... twój koniec nadchodzi ;) ... Łucja: 'Czemu się tak przejmujesz? '''Isabella: '''Bo w tej drużynie czuję się samotna... 'Łucja: 'Współczuję... samotność daje w kość... Też jestem samotna :/ '''Isabella: '''Nie masz chłopaka? 'Łucja: 'I tak żaden, by mnie nie chciał ze względu na mój apatyczny charakterek ;) Ty zasługujesz na to bardziej :) Idź i pogadaj z kimś ;) Nawet z Luko. '''Isabella: '''Dzięki :) Chyba po raz pierwszy się uśmiechasz? 'Łucja: 'Idź :) Ja teraz chcę zebrać myśli... '''Isabella: '''Ok. Poszła. LUKO i SEPERA '''Patryk: '''O! Idzie! '''Brick: '''Piękność poranna. :D '''Mickey: '''A jej piękna twarz błyszczy blaskiem :) '''Brick: '''Idź do niej :) Poszedł. '''Patryk: '''Ja bym się nie odważył :/ Nie mam tego czegoś. '''Brick: '''Oglądanie ich razem jest lepsze niż oglądanie filmu miłosnego. '''Patryk: '''O! '... Mickey: '''Również kocham matematykę :) Dawniej to narysowanie koła ołówkiem doprowadzało mnie do paniki, a teraz... :D '''Isabella: '''Również miałam taki przypadek, ale był on związany z moją koleżanką... długa historia, ale ciekawa. Czemu się lekko trzęsiesz? '''Mickey: '''Jeśli się nie mylę to... reakcja na stres XD Kiedyś mnie to denerwowało i pojawiała się wysypka... ach... '''Isabella: '''Podziwiałam was w WW :) '''Mickey: '''Dzięki :) Nagle na swojej drodze spotkali Rolanda, Harolda i Zuzannę. '''Roland: '''I widzicie? Ku*wa nas sabotuje! '''Harold: '''Podła suka! '''Zuzanna: '''Wciąż mnie to nie przekonuje... '''Isabella: '''Czego chcesz Roland? '''Roland: '''Twojej eliminacji złotko ;) Napluł jej na twarz. '''Isabella: '''Ty!!! Mickey rzucił się na Rolanda, ale ten złapał go za szyję i rzucił o drzewo. '''Roland: '''Ale ci się trafił obrońca... (ironia) Potem Roland podotykał piersi Isabelli, by ją tym wkurzyć. '''Roland: '''Widzę, że większych cycuszków zabrakło? XD Wtedy Isabella przywaliła Rolandowi prosto w nos. Potem pomogła Mickiemu. I poszli. '''Roland: Brak szacunku dla wykształconych ludzi! Isa tego pożałuje! Chris: '''Czas na wyzwanie! Wyzwanie '''Chris: '''Witam! Widzicie ring! To wiecie, że będzie... '''Róża: '''Aaaaaaaaaa!!! Nagle na ciele Róży zaczyna pojawiać się wysypka. '''Róża: '''POMOCY!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAA!!!!!!! '''Mickey: '''Ojś... sorry XD '''Mickey: Mickey... zapamiętaj! Zawsze dowiaduj się na co dziewczyna ma alergię, a dopiero potem z nią śpi. Lekarze zabrali Różę. Chris: '''Są już wyniki badań... Róża nie wróci już do programu z powodu alergii, na... na pewno zaraziła się jakąś chorobą... ciekawe od kogo??? '''Mickey: '''Może zamiast gadać to zaczniesz to wyzwanie? Większość była smutna po eliminacji Róży. Po chwili jej pochodnia zgasła. '''Chris: '''Dziś... boks! '''Uczestnicy: '''Nie!!! '''Chris: '''Cisza! Rozegra się pięć pojedynków! Wygra osoba, która pierwsza znokautuje rywala. To teraz losuję pojedynki: #Carrie vs Zuzanna #Brick vs Łucja #Patryk vs Isabella #Ligia vs Harold #Mickey vs Roland '''Roland: '''O. Skopię tyłek twojemu chłopakowi :D To już drugi raz w tym dniu :) '''Isabella: Proszę... niech go piorun trzaśnie! RUNDA 1: Carrie vs Zuzanna Carrie: '''Powadzenia :) '''Zuzanna: '''Przyda się... Zabrzmiał gong, który oznaczał start walki. Na początku parę mocnych ciosów zadała każda z dziewcząt. Zuzanna jednak bardziej stawiała na obronę. Po chwili Zuzanna się rozkojarzyła. Carrie to wykorzystała i znokautowała Zuzannę. 1 - 0 (LUKO) '''Carrie: '''Super! :D '''RUNDA 2: Brick vs Łucja Brick: 'Wygram to :D 'Łucja: 'Pewność Cię zgubi i widać twoją naturę, że dokuczali Ci w dzieciństwie... '''Brick: '''Wow! Eee... skąd to wiesz? Zabrzmiał gong, który oznaczał start walki. Brick szykował pięści, ale ich nie podniósł. Łucja przybiła mu żółwika pięścią i to spowodowało, że upadł. 'Łucja: '''To była bardzo wyrównana walka XD Ale dzięki ;) '''Brick: '''Au! 1 - 1 (REMIS) '''RUNDA 3: Patryk vs Isabella Patryk: Ja mam z nią walczyć :O Isabella: '''Gotowa :) Zabrzmiał gong, który oznaczał start walki. Patryk wpatrywał się w Isabellę, jak w obrazek. Ale całą przyjemność popsuła mu dziewczyna, która zadała mu cios poniżej pasa. I go znokautowała. '''Isabella: '''Wybacz :) Ale takie wyzwanie XD '''Patryk: '''Au!!! Opłaciło się :D '''Patryk: No co? Dostać od pięknej dziewczyny to zaszczyt :) 1 - 2 (SEPERA) RUNDA 4: Ligia vs Harold Zabrzmiał gong, który oznaczał start walki. Ligia: '''Skopię ci dupę ;) '''Harold: '''No... chyba ja :) Walka była wyrównana. Raz Ligia, raz Harold oddawali ciosy. Atakowali na zmianę. Po długim czasie Haroldowi upadły okulary. To go osłabiło. Ligia to wykorzystała i powaliła Harolda. '''Ligia: '''Jeszcze mamy szansę :D '''Harold: '''Boli! 2 - 2 (REMIS) '''RUNDA 5: Mickey vs Roland Chris: '''Mamy remis! Czyli wszystko wyjaśni się w starciu Dawida z Goliatem... Mickey vs Roland!!! '''Roland: '''Wiadomo, że wygram z tym czymś... '''Mickey: Pewnie nie dam rady... Zabrzmiał gong, który oznaczał start walki. Roland zdecydowanie miażdżył Mickiego, ale Mickey nie upadł i się bronił. Roland nim rzucał, ale Mickey wciąż się trzymał. Nagle Mickey stracił siłę i miał zamiar zemdleć. Roland: 'Co? Widzę, że się ośmieszasz i to przed dziewczyną XD '''Isabella: '''Grrrrrrr... Dalej Mickey! Dalej Mickey! Skop tego kretyna. Weszła na ring na dała mu całusa. '''Zuzanna: '''CO!? '''Harold: '''CO!? Ale z niej... '''Roland: '''Suka! Zdrajca i to ty dziś wylecisz! '''Isabella: '''Wygraj to Mickey ;) Nie będę się martwiła eliminacją, jeśli zobaczę Rolanda na deskach ;) Dała mu całusa. '''Roland: '''Ale się boję... (ironia) Romeo i Julia... co? Buzi? Buzi? Nagle Mickey rzuca się na Rolanda i robi to co on robił z nim przez cały dzień. '''Mickey: '''To za oplucie Isabelli!!! Rzucił nim o bandę. '''Roland: '''Czeeeeekaaaaaj!!!!!!!!!!!!! '''Mickey: '''To za bezczelne dotykanie jej piersi mimo, że ona sobie sobie tego nie życzyła!!! Walił go w twarz. '''Roland: '''Zaaa cooo!!!!!! '''Mickey: '''A to... za Isabellę i za wszystkich, których upokorzyłeś i wykorzystałeś, jak wredna, zygzakowata żmija!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Przywalił mu z całej siły, że wyskoczył z butów i przywalił w drzewo. '''Roland: '''Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!!!! '''Uczestnicy: ':O :O :O Nagle wszyscy mu klaskali. (Oprócz Zuzanny, Harolda i oczywiście Rolanda) 'Isabella: '''Jesteś cudowny :D Nawet jeśli dziś odpadnę... nigdy o tobie nie zapomnę :) '''Mickey: '''To zrezygnuję dla ciebie! '''Isabella: '''Nie! Obiecaj, że tego nie zrobisz... proszę... i skop dupę Rolandowi ;) '''Chris: '''Nudy... ale walka była ciekawa :D I to plemię LUKO znowu wygrywa wyzwanie!!!!!!!!!!! Luko się cieszą. '''Chris: '''Sepera... 4 raz z rzędu ceremonia... '''Sepera: ':( Ceremonia 'Chris: '''Witam was na dzisiejszej ceremonii eliminacji! Na tacy mam cztery pianki. Osoba, która nie dostanie pianki odda swoją pochodnie (którą zgaszę) i uda się do portu wstydu!!! Dziś już jedną pochodnię zgasiłem... Róża, ale druga również dziś zgaśnie! Czas oddać głosy! Głosowanie: 'Łucja: Palant... ''' '''Harold: To było złe... do piekła z nią! Zuzanna: Wybacz, ale dziś byłaś beznadziejna. ;) Isabella: Roland... i tyle w tym temacie... :) Roland: Ta suka zasługuje na śmierć! Ale eliminacja jest również dobra! :D (demoniczny śmiech) Dalsza część ceremonii Chris: '''Głosy oddane! Dziś w programie zostają... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..Łucja, Zuzanna i Harold! '''Chris: Zostali: Roland i Isabella!!! Roland - Przegrałeś ze słabeuszem i zachowujesz się nie miło... Isabella - motywowałaś wroga i zachowujesz się żałośnie... Ostatnia pianka tego wieczoru ląduje do... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..Rolanda!!! Isa... walczyłaś dzielnie, ale odpadasz. Isabella: 'Ale i tak się cieszę, że... Mickey podszedł ją uściskać. '''Isabella: '''Wygrasz to ;) '''Mickey: '''Masz mój numer ;) '''Isabella: ':D Nagle się pocałowali. Roland był cały uśmiechnięty i zacierał ręce. Isabella dała swoją pochodnię. ... ... 'Patryk: '''STOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Cisza. '''Chris: '? '''Patryk: '''Weź moją! A zostaw Isabelli, bo rezygnuję!!! '''Chris: '''Ok. Chris udłożył pochodnię Isabelli. Wziął pochodnię Patryka i ją zgasił. Isabella pocałowała go w policzek i uściskała z całej siły. '''Isabella: '''Dziękuje :) Przyjaciel z ciebie dobry ;) '''Mickey: '''Dzięki :) Uściskał go. '''Roland: Nieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!! Patryk pożegnał się z innymi uczestnikami. Patryk: '''Fajnie się tu bawiłem! :D Pa! Potem Patryk udał się do portu wstydu. Isabella powstrzymała łzy. '''Chris: '''Co wydarzy się następnym razem? Kto odpadnie? Dowiecie się tego w następnym odcinku... '''Totalnej Porażki: Polskiego Survivalu!!! KONIEC Głosy: Łucja: Palant... ''' (Roland) '''Harold: To było złe... do piekła z nią! (Isabella) Zuzanna: Wybacz, ale dziś byłaś beznadziejna. ;) (Isabella) Isabella: Roland... i tyle w tym temacie... :) (Roland) Roland: Ta suka zasługuje na śmierć! Ale eliminacja jest również dobra! :D (demoniczny śmiech) (Isabella) Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Sigur'a Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Polskiego Survivalu